He's Come Back
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Chitari has left her daughter in order to save her. But is it really the right thing to do? When she gets back, will everything be the same? First in the trilogy or sequel!Chapter 11 up!
1. Maya

Chitari Renn began her usual day, pretty much the same day she had done since Maya was one year old. She woke up her little four-year-old daughter who had her mothers eyes and face, but almost fully her fathers personality.

"Maya, wake up sweetheart," she could understand why the poor girl didn't want to get up. Maya had the flu and had been up until two in the morning throwing up, and it was only five a.m. now.

"Go away Mommy, I'm sick."

"Maya, sweetheart, you have to go to Aunty Mission's house." Chitari had told her daughter that Mission, Bastila and Juhani were her aunts and that Jolee and Canderous, who was now Mandalore, were her uncles. Chitari hadn't even mentioned Carth; she didn't want her daughter to know about him.

"I don't want to go today," Maya whined groggily, "I'm too tired."

"Up we get," Chitari picked her daughter up and set her on the floor. "You don't want Mommy to be late, do you?"

Maya shook her head a little. "I do'wanna go."

Chitari went over to her daughter's closet, "It's no fun, is it? Oh well, you and Aunty Mission can throw up together." She pulled out a little pink shirt and a pair of white pants and handed them to her daughter. "Get dressed: Aunty Mission will be expecting us then you can go back to sleep."

Maya stood up and pushed her long wavy brown hair out of her eyes and got dressed tiredly.

"Maya? Please try not to stain those pants too," Chitari called from the kitchen, where she was busy making a light breakfast. She went to the refrigerator and got out the butter and then went back to the toaster oven and opened it, pulling out light brown toast and set it on a plate.

Chitari got Maya a glass of water and a vitamin for her flu and went back over to the table. These were the days when she wished she would just tell Maya and use the Force again. Maya didn't know that her mother was Revan; she didn't even know that her mother was a Jedi.

Chitari looked at the door and saw that Maya wasn't there. She needed to exercise her Force powers soon. She hadn't used them in two weeks and that wasn't a good thing. She didn't want to lose her connection; she didn't know if you would ever fully lose your connection though.

She glanced at the door again from where she was standing at the table and waved her hand to get the buttered toast. It floated over to where she was and she took it out of mid-air and set it on the table.

"Maya! Sweetheart, breakfast is ready," Chitari called.

Maya wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table. Toast settled her stomach and the vitamin would help keep her food down. Maya took a little bite out of the toast as Chitari went into the refresher and brushed out her own hair. Chitari pulled her long, wavy blonde hair into a bun and fixed her clothes.

Chitari walked back into the kitchen and kissed her daughter's head. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked the little girl.

"Icky," Maya replied.

"That's not good," Chitari picked her daughter up and went over to the front hall. "Shoes on now." Chitari pulled on her boots as her daughter pulled on her own little boots.

"All done," Maya smiled.

"Look at your hair!" Chitari exclaimed and she covered her mouth in fake shock.

"Oh, no!" Maya ran to the bathroom and grabbed the brush, then ran back to her mother and sat on the floor. Chitari chuckled and kneeled down to brush her daughter's hair.

They were about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Why in the galaxy would somebody be here this early?" Chitari asked.

Chitari opened the door and felt her mouth go dry. There, standing on her newly built porch, was a man who she had never expected to see again.

A tall, handsome man who had helped her through everything until after the Star Forge when the Republic asked him to go on another mission without her.

There, standing in front of her, was Carth Onasi.


	2. Missions place

He's Come Back Chapter 2 

"Chitari?" Carth didn't recognize her, this could be a good thing, she could lie to him and say that she wasn't Chitari… That wouldn't work. Carth wasn't an idiot. He'd know she was lying.

Instead, she nodded silently and closed her mouth.

Carth sighed, relieved. "Thank god! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for four fracking years!"

"Hey, Mister! You shouldn't swear ya know," Maya stepped in front of her mother. "Mommy? Who is he?" she looked up at her mother.

"Maya, this is Carth Onasi. A very good friend of mine," Chitari told her daughter, without making eye contact with Carth, who was looking very confused.

"Mommy? Friend? Chitari, what the he-" Carth stopped himself. "What the heck do you mean?"

"She is my daughter Carth," Chitari finally looked up at him.

"Wow… uuhhhh… who's the-" Chitari cut him off.

"Father? I don't want to talk about it around her. I have to work," Chitari tried to push past but Carth held her there.

"Meet me at the Cantina at 0600," he said.

"I…" She suddenly heard droids footsteps. "Let me go Carth, please."

He let her go just as HK-47 walked out. "Agonizing Statement: Oh, look who it is. It's the Republic Meatbag with Master again. How… charming."

"HK, would you mind going back inside," Chitari ordered, instead of really asking.

"Statement: As you desire Master. Query: should I take Master's Daughter inside as well so that she does not have to watch you two love birds?" HK asked.

"No, I am taking her to Mission and Dustils…" She suddenly realized she had let the last word slip and turned back to Carth, who was even more confused.

"Dustil was on Telos five years ago when I saw him last," Carth's eyebrows nearly touched with confusion. "Why is he here?"

"He and Mission are living together… well they're," Chitari blew out a deep breath, "engaged and Mission's pregnant."

Carth's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Now, move I have to get to work," Chitari picked Maya up and walked to the landspeeder and turned it on before buckling Maya in. "Wave bye-bye to Carth."

Maya waved at Carth and then sat in the back of the speeder quietly, still feeling rather sick she didn't want to get worse by talking while there was a fast speeder taking her to her aunts house for the day.

Chitari pulled outside of Mission and Dustils apartment building, which used to be the old Sandral house. She took Maya out of the back seat and went to the door.

The malitia guard recognized her right away and opened the door and she and Maya stepped inside.

They made their way up to the third floor, apartment 2c.

"Mish? You in there?" Mission answered the door, looking green instead of blue.

"Hi," Mission said, tiredly.

"How far are you now?" Chitari asked that every week even though she knew.

"Four weeks soon, so that means I get morning sickness less. What about you baby?" She picked Maya up.

"My tummy still hurts," Maya whined.

"Awwww, that's no fun," Mission kissed Maya's cheek. "I'll find some holo-tapes for you to watch today then."

Chitari kissed her daughters other cheek. "See you later sweetheart."

"Bye Mommy," Maya leaned her tired head on Mission's shoulder.

"Bye, thanks Mish," Chitari waved at the now 19 year old twi'lek.

"You'll be paying up, don't worry!" Mission called down the hallway as Chitari waved over her shoulder.

Mission took Maya into the living room and set her on the couch, getting some holo-tapes. "What do you want to watch?"

Maya thought for a few moments, "What do you have?"

"How about… this one," Mission pulled a holo-tape out of the pile.

"What is it?" Maya asked, sitting back against the couch.

"It's about us when we were searching for the Star Forge like your mommy told you," Mission smiled. "It's kinda long but I think you'll like it."

"Ok," Maya sat and watched as Mission turned on the holo-tape and pictures came on, pictures of Carth and her mother, of Mission and Jolee, Juhani and Bastila, Canderous and T3 and HK.

What intrigued her most was the fact that in one of the moving pictures, her mother moved something without touching it.

Chitari was almost always smiling in these moving pictures, especially when she was around Carth. Maya thought this was odd.

Maya knew that she was different from other children because she could hear noises that others couldn't, and she could see things, and feel things that others couldn't. Her favourite place was the rebuilt Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Mission took her there a lot and sometimes Chitari would, but not very often.

When the movie was over. Mission came back from the kitchen where she had been putting dishes away since her cleaning droid had broken.

"What did you think?" Mission sat down beside Maya, you could hardly tell Mission was pregnant, she was still quite small but a little bulge was beginning where her pregnant tummy would soon be.

"Mommy moved stuff without her hands," Maya told Mission. "How did she do that?"

"She… has a special gift," Mission knew that Chitari needed to tell Maya this.

"What kind of gift? Can I get it too?"

"Probably yes, I don't know. It's your mothers decision. She contacted me on the com while you were watching the movie and told me that HK will be picking you up. She has to go meet Carth."

Maya nodded.

"All right, he'll be here in about an hour. That movie was two and a half hours long," Mission chuckled.

"Really? It felted shorter."

"For you maybe. I've had to clean up because G7 is down."

"Oh… Aunty Mish? I don't feel good…" Maya grabbed her own tummy.

"Uh oh," Mission picked Maya up and took her to the refresher. Maya leaned over the toilet and tossed her cookies. Mission rubbed circles on Maya's back.

When Maya finished, she looked up at Mission who went and got her a glass of water. The little girl drank a little bit and then took slow, deep breaths.

"Better?" Mission asked and Maya nodded.

"That's good. You wanna watch another movie?" the little girl nodded again.

"Ok. Come on," Mission picked Maya up and walked back to the living room, putting a cartoon holo-tape on this time.

Maya watched in silence and Mission went back to getting the apartment cleaned up before HK came and before Dustil came home.

**A/N What do you guys think of it so far? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't make the game, and I don't own the song Human that I will use later on. I just wanted to say that.**


	3. Dance

He's Come Back Chapter 3 

HK-47 walked to Mission and Dustil's apartment. "Rhetorical Query: Why must Master always ask me to pick Masters Daughter up from Twi'lek and Little Republic Meatbag's apartment?" He finally came to the door and the Militia Guard allowed him in because HK picked up Maya on a regular basis if Chitari had to work late.

He banged on Missions door and she opened it. "Ah, HK."

"Greeting: Hello Twi'lek Meatbag, is Masters Daughter ready to go home?" HK was impatient to get home.

"Yes, just let me get her," Mission went into the living room and awoke a tired Maya.

"How are you feeling?" Mission asked her.

"Better now," Maya sat up a little and looked at the door. "Hi HK."

"Greeting: Hello Masters Daughter."

"Are we going home now?"

"Answer: Yes Masters Daughter, we are going to your living space now."

"Ok," Maya got up and grabbed her bag that Mission had giving her that had the holo-tape about her mother and Carth inside.

"Statement: Farewell Twi'lek Meatbag," HK said as Maya walked to the door.

"Good-bye HK," Mission said.

"Bye Aunty Mish. See you tomorrow," Maya hugged her 'Aunt' quickly and then followed the droid.

"Bye-bye Maya!" Mission called before stepping back inside and closing the door.

Over at the Cantina, Chitari finished cleaning off the last table, dreading having to go to her other job tomorrow. She was one of the lead Restoration people and she was looking after Telos, Taris, and Dantooine. Those were the three planets she had chosen, mostly because of her having at least a small part in the destruction of each planet.

Tomorrow, she and Maya would heve to go to Telos to check on things there. She tossed her head back and heard the door open, this was a normal thing cause cantina rush hour was starting about now.

"Hello miss," a recognizable voice said.

"You just don't give up, do you Carth?" Chitari looked at him as she swung her head back down.

"Nope. You told me you'd tell me who the father was."

"I never said such a thing!" Chitari argued.

"Well, you're here aren't you? Please Chitari?"

"What do you want to know?" she sighed.

"First of all, who's the father?"

"That's not going to be the first thing Carth, the first thing is you get my a glass of Juma juice, and you keep em coming."

"Fine," Carth motioned for the bartender to come over.

"What kin I git you folk taday?" the bartender asked.

"Juma juices Athar, and keep them coming please," Chitari answered with a smile.

"Anythin fer my favourite gurl," Athar smiled back and went to get a new bottle of Juma juice mix.

"Is he the father?" Carth pursued.

"Athar? No way Onasi! He's more like my father!"

"Fine, then tell me."

"Not till I have at least two drinks."

Carth huffed and Athar came back. "Pour her two drinks please."

"Al'ri," Athar poured Chitari two drinks worth of Juma juice and she drank slowly.

"Thank you Athar," Chitari smiled.

"Yur welcome Chitari."

"Chitari, I'm waiting for an answer," Carth said impatiently.

"Alright, you want an answer? Here's your answer. You're the father Carth. I found out the night of the medal ceremony that I was pregnant, I could feel it, and I was scared. I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want to put another burden on your life and I didn't want you to leave me once the baby was born. I wanted you there Carth, please believe me," Chitari felt tears run down her eyes. "I hid the fact that I'm a Jedi from Maya, and she doesn't know about you. The thing that scares me most is that I can feel the Force in her, but I don't want to give her to the counsel."

This was a lot for Carth to take in. "Chitari, why would you think I would leave you?"

"I don't know… I just… I didn't want you to," she wiped tears away, "Carth I tried to tell her, I swear, I just, I didn't want her father not to be there and her know about him. I told some things about you. I told her that you were a soldier for the republic… and I told her you were my best friend for the longest time, and that she has your personality," Chitari chuckled.

"She does?"

"Yeah, if there's something bothering her you can see it, but she won't say anything unless you pry it out of her."

"I'm not like that!"

"Yes you are Carth."

Carth huffed again.

Chitari chuckled as one of her favourite songs that the band played came on. The twi'lek singer did an excellent job at singing this in basic too.

Chitari mouthed the word "basic" to the singer who nodded in return and cued the Bith band.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked as some other couples got up to dance to the song.

"Err, sure…" he got up along with her and Chitari took his hand, going to the center of the dance floor.

The twi'lek sang perfectly to the song.

"I play a good game,  
But not good as you  
I can be a little cold, but you can be so cruel  
Im not made of brick, Im not made of stone  
But I had you fooled enough  
To take me on  
If love was a war, its you who has won  
While I was confessing it, you held your tongue  
Now the damage is done...

Well there's blood in these veins  
And I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks can deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I thought you'd come through,  
I thought you'd come clean  
You were the best thing I should never have seen  
But you go to extremes, you push me too far  
Then you keep going 'til you break my heart  
Yeah, you break my heart  
See I bleed and I bruise, oh, but what's it to you  
I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks could deceive,  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn, maybe some day you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
I stumble and fall, baby, under it all  
I'm only human on the inside  
And the damage is done...

Well there's blood in these veins  
And I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks can deceive  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I thought you'd come through,  
I thought you'd come clean  
You were the best thing I should never have seen  
But you go to extremes, you push me too far  
Then you keep going 'til you break my heart  
Yeah, you break my heart  
See I bleed and I bruise, oh, but what's it to you  
I'm only human on the inside  
And if looks could deceive,  
Make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
I crash and I burn, maybe some day you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
I stumble and fall, baby, under it all  
I'm only human on the inside

I crash and I burn, maybe some day youll learn  
I stumble and fall, baby, I do it all  
Im only human on the inside"

Once the song was over, Chitari didn't want to leave Carths arms. She held him close and then leaned up towards his lips.

They were less that a centimeter apart when Chitari's personal comlink rang. She gave Carth a sad look before she touched the button to answer it.

"Renn."

"Statement: Master, it is HK-47."

"I guessed that HK. What is it?"

"Answer: Masters Daughter is wondering where you are, she says that she needs you."

"Why?" Chitari asked, mildly scared.

"Answer: she says that she cannot fall asleep without you here to 'tuck her in.' I find it all very silly."

Chitari sighed. "Can you get her for me?"

"Answer: yes Master. One moment," HK called Maya to the com. "Statement: here she is Master."

"Thank you HK," Chitari said into the comlink.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I want you to tuck me in," Maya sniffled. "Are you off work yet?"

"Yes Maya, I'll be there soon."

"How soon?"

"15 minutes?"

"Ok," Maya sniffled again. "Bye Mummy."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too," Maya looked at the comlink in frustration. "HK? Can you turn this off?"

"Statement: Very well. See you soon Master," the comlink went black as HK turned it off.

"I've gotta go Carth," Chitari said sadly.

"It's ok, I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Ummm… No you won't."

"Why? What's the matter? Are you going to leave again?"

"Carth, please, don't bombard me with questions. I have to go to another job and it's on Telos. Nothing is the matter and I'll be back in about 2 weeks."

"What about Maya?"

"She's coming with me. Now I really have to go. That girl can hold a grudge… Hmm… I wonder where she got that?" Chitari said sarcastically giving Carth a look.

Carth glared at her. "I had a reason for that."

"You still held the grudge against Saul."

"Chitari!"

"Ok ok. Now I'm leaving," she turned to the door.

"Wait! Chit!"

She hadn't heard her nickname in a while so she automatically turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"To Telos. I'm coming."

"No, you're not."

"I am. Deal with it. I'm going anyway, I have to check up on some Exile or whatnot that Grenn called in."

"Why do you have to?" she still hadn't heard about Carths promotion.

"I'm an admiral. That's what we do."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 0600 hours Admiral sir," she mock saluted.

"Get outta here," Carth shook his head as she left, laughing her head off.

((Just so everybody knows, you can get the song that I used by looking up the Pretenders or the song: Human.))


	4. Arguement

He's Come Back Chapter 4

((Oh I wanna mention that the Exile will have another ship or something. I don't want the Hawk to crash in my story, so that means that HK and T3 are still with Revan.))

Chitari went into Maya's room at 5:30 a.m. "Maya, sweetheart wake up…"

Maya awoke quickly because she had a few questions she wanted to ask her mother.

"Mummy, how do you move stuff without touching it?"

"What? How did you-"

"Aunty Mish showeded me a holo-tape and you moved a chair without movin' it."

"Well… sweetie… we have to go meet Carth at the _Ebon Hawk _in a few minutes sooo…"

"You like him don't you?"

"What?"

"I seended the tape Mummy and you always smiled around him."

"Umm… Honey this is a story that Carth needs a hand in too."

"How long has he bin lookin' for you?"

"Maya…"

"Four years right? He said that just after he said the F word."

"Yes but…"

"I'm four Mummy!"

"Maya! That is enough!"

"I wish Carth was my daddy, not some Republic guy who you runned from…" Maya climbed out of bed and hugged her mother, and Chitari looked in shock at the little girl. "You should have chosed Carth for my daddy, Mummy."

"You like him don't you?"

"Mummy! That's not nice to tease me!"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes but…"

"Thennn… Presto! I crown Carth your new daddy."

"Can I call him Daddy?" Maya said excitedly, she had never had a real live Daddy before.

"I suppose so yes," Chitari smiled, this was going to be a fun day. "Now come here." Chitari pulled out a green dress.

"No!" Maya yelled.

"No what?"

"No green dress! I hate that dress! NO! NO! NO!"

"Maya! Relax! Alright, we'll choose a different one!" Chitari pulled out a blue dress and got the same reaction.

"Maya, what do you want to wear?" Chitari was a little shocked. Her daughter never behaved like this.

"This one." Maya pulled out a little red dress.

"No." Chitari said firmly. "That is your good dress."

"I want to wear it!" Maya screamed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

Finally Chitari did something she had never done to her daughter. "You will wear the blue dress," she waved her pointer and middle fingers.

"I will wear the blue dress…" Maya picked up the blue dress and put it on.

"Good girl," Chitari felt horrible. "Breakfast is on the table."

Maya ran to the table. She was feeling a lot better today, maybe all she needed was rest.

Chitari pulled out Maya's suitcase and quickly packed some clothes for the little girl before walking into the kitchen and sitting down with her daughter.

Once Maya was finished, Chitari quickly brushed her little girls hair.

Chitari then walked down to the refresher and brushed her own hair and tossed her brush in her bag and walked back to the entrance hall.

Maya was already pulling on her boots. Chitari grabbed her daughter's jacket out of the closet and handed it to her before pulling on her own boots and old red smugglers jacket.

Chitari had totally forgot to put her hair up in the bun today and she grabbed Maya and her suitcases and walked out the door. Maya chased after her holding the little blue bag that Mission had given her yesterday.

"Are HK and T3 comin' too?"

"Do you want them to?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright," Chitari whistled swiftly and the two droids wheeled out to meet them.

"Greeting: HK-47 ready to serve Master."

T3 beeped a greeting as well.

"Into the speeder guys," Chitari pointed over at the speeder before locking the door to her house.

"Query: Master, are you wearing your meatbagish hair down to impress Republic Meatbag?"

"What?"

"Mummy, you lefted your hair down today!"

"I did?"

T3 beeped in confirmation.

"Well I don't have an elastic with me, so I'll just have to deal with it," Chitari started up the speeder. "HK? Would you check that Maya is seat-belted?"

"Statement: Yes Master," HK looked down at Maya who had her seatbelt on. "Answer: Yes Master, Master's daughter is seat-belted into this vehicle."

"Thank you, everybody ready?"

"Yup!"

"Answer: Yes Master."

T3 beeped again in confirmation.

"Alright, let's go," Chitari got the speeder going and got to the hangar where the _Ebon Hawk _was. She smiled at her ship and got out of the speeder.

"Chitari! You're late," Carth said from where he was standing by the _Hawk_.

"I apologize Admiral Onasi, sir!" Chitari bit back a giggle as she saluted.

Carth rolled his eyes and Chitari pulled Maya out of the speeder.

"Daddy!" Maya ran up to Carth and hugged his leg. He looked at Chitari in shock and she shrugged.

"Hi… princess…" Carth didn't really know what to do so he picked her up. He hadn't been around children since Dustil was little.

"Mommy crowned you my daddy this morning," Maya smiled.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah! I saided that you was better than some Republic solider she runned from."

"Oh really," Carth gave Chitari a look and she quickly walked over to the _Hawk _and pretended to inspect it.

"Yeah," Maya smiled at her father.

"Interesting," Carth kissed Maya's cheek and set her down. "Renn! Why isn't your hair up in the standard bun?"

"Sir, because I was in a hurry to meet a certain admiral, sir," Chitari shook her head and laughed. "All right, everybody on board."

Chitari went over to her daughter and picked her up before walking on to the ship, followed by Carth and the two droids.

"Wait!" she heard somebody yell. It was Mission.

"What did you want Mish?" Chitari asked as she set Maya on the ship, Maya ran strait to her quarters and checked that her toys were all there still.

"I wanna come. Dustil's coming too. Hey, we haven't been to Telos in forever and Dustil wants to show me around so we're coming."

Chitari sighed. "Fine."

Mission stepped on board the _Hawk_, finally feeling at home again.

Chitari sat on the boarding ramp and waited for Dustil. She saw him in the distance, carrying three bags in mid air.

"Dustil!" she yelled. "Jeez! Maya's here!"

"Oh!" Dustil quickly grabbed all three bags in his hands and shrugged, "Sorry!"

Chitari rolled her eyes and checked over her shoulder quickly, she saw that her daughter was nowhere in sight.

She flicked her wrist and two of the bags floated quickly towards her. She picked them both up and walked on board. "Mission! What room are you two taking?" she yelled.

"Umm… The old girls dorm," Mission called back as she walked out of the gully.

"All right. Where's Maya?"

"She's still in her room."

The _Ebon Hawk _had three rooms; two big enough for four people each, not including droids. Then there was the one-person room that had been where Chitari had slept most of the time after she had been on the _Leviathan_.

Chitari waved her hand again and sent the bags quickly to the old girls dormitory.

Just as she set them down on the floor, Maya walked out of her room. Chitari sighed out of relief.

"Hey sweetie. Was your room all good?" Chitari smiled at her daughter.

"Yup. All my toys are there," Maya smiled back.

"Ok, go to the cockpit, your dad's there and he's going to start the ship."

"Yay!" Maya ran to the cockpit and crawled into the passenger seat. "Hi daddy."

"Why hello solider! How's the ship?" Carth smiled at his daughter.

"Good… Daddy? You were in the republic right?"

"I still am Princess."

"Oh, then… do you know who my real daddy is?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a little girl," Carth smiled, Maya was just like her mother in that way.

"I wanna know though daddy. I never meeted him."

"Well… I do happen to know who he is."

"Really? What's he like?"

"He's… handsome… and wears a rust jacket a lot."

"He wears a rusty jacket? No wonder Mummy lefted him," Maya wrinkled her nose.

"No, Princess, rust is also a colour. He wears a… never mind, he wears an orange jacket."

"Hmmm…"

"And he has a beard, and he's tall-"

"Taller than Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie, taller than your mother."

"He must be really tall then…" Maya said, referring to her Mother, who was 5'8.

"He is. And he… is a lot like you. If something's bothering him, he won't tell anybody and you have to pry it out of him."

"I'm not like that!" Maya exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you are Maya O… Renn."

"Why did you say O?"

"Because I was going to call you Maya Onasi. That's my name."

"Onasi… Onasi…" Maya gave a little yell. "Mummy said my daddy's name was Onasi! She said it was his first name!"

"I thought she didn't tell you anything about him?"

"She tells me stories, about the Star Forge, about Revan and Malak, and how they're bad, bad people, how you had real live Jedi's helping you! I seened them at the enclave, I wish I could be a Jedi…" Maya said with a dreamy look.

"Really?"

"Yeah! They can move stuff without touching it, touch peoples minds-"

"But they can't love."

"Mommy said they can if they really want to. Grandpa Jolee said it too."

"Yes, but they're not supposed to."

"But it beats everything else that you could be."

"I'm an admiral for the republic Maya. That's pretty good isn't it?"

"I suppose… Mummy told me that there are people called Sith, and they will hurt me, so I don't want to go near them."

"You're Mother's right."

"Yeah… One comed to Dantooine a few months ago, he hurt some girls who were walking me home from Aunty Mish's place. The one who helped me was a girl name Kee. She's a Jedi too!"

"Is she now?"

"Yep. She says that I might one day be able to become a Jedi as well, but Mummy has to let me. I still haven't tolded her that Kee said that."

"Oh, well Maya Onasi-"

"_Onasi!_" she exclaimed, "Right! I forgot to finish about him! She said that was his name, but she wouldn't tell me a lot about him. I was not old enough she said."

"She's probably right."

"I know, but when you said your name was Onasi too, I thoughted… Maybe… you were my real Daddy…."

"You'll have to ask your mother, Maya."

"I know…" Maya sighed as Carth lifted the _Ebon Hawk_ off the ground and into the sky.

"It's going to be a long day. Maybe you should go play, Princess."

"Yes…" she hopped off the chair and went into her room, opened her footlocker and pulled out a broken lightsaber that Kee had given her. She smiled at it, feeling a little bit tired from having to wake up early again, she hopped onto her bed and put the lightsaber that wouldn't work under her pillow.

As Maya Onasi fell asleep, she dreamed of becoming a Jedi, and what it could be like.

She was awakened a few hours later by loud bangs to the ships hull. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the cockpit, Mission, Dustil and HK were running around trying to keep the ship stable.

T3 rolled about from place to place, looking for things to fix that had been damaged.

Maya ran to the cockpit where her Mother and Father were.

"Mummy? Daddy? What's going on?" she cried.

"Maya, Honey," Chitari turned and looked at her daughter, with fear in her eyes; a fear that Maya had never seen before. Maya noticed that her mother was wearing different clothes than usual, her clothes were brown and robe like, and she had a… _lightsaber! Mommy's a Jedi! _Maya's mind screamed at her. "Come with me." Chitari ran past her and into the cargo hold. She opened a secret hatch and before Maya could say a thing, she slipped her in there. "Stay quiet sweetie, Mummy will make sure you're safe." With that Chitari kissed her daughters forehead and closed the hatch, leaving enough light for her daughter to see by.

"Carth! Mission! Dustil! You two!" Chitari yelled at the rest of the crew. "Hide, now! I can look after the ship!"

"No, Chitari, you have a daughter!" Dustil yelled back.

"Get the hell into that hatch Dustil Onasi!" Chitari shrieked. "They're coming! You have a child on the way as well, get your fiancée in there too! And your stubborn father who won't get out of my way!"

"Chitari, it's too dangerous!" Carth yelled at her.

"_Move Carth Onasi!" _Chitari hissed. "You get to the damn hatch or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you."

"Try it," Carth dared.

"Fine," Chitari waved her hand and sent Carth flying into the cargo hold, along with Mission, Dustil and the droids.

"Angered statement: I do not like leaving Master alone here while we cower in smuggling compartments."

"Nor do I HK, but we have to, she won't be happy until we are all tucked safely away. Mission, you go with Maya, you two are the smallest," Carth ordered. "Dustil and I can have our own compartments and I've got one for the droids as well."

He quickly opened up three compartments, two on the ground and one on the wall. "Dustil, you're in that one," he pointed to the one on the wall as he helped Mission into the compartment where Maya was.

"Maya, stay with your aunt, and stay quiet," Carth warned her.

"What's going on Daddy?" Maya asked.

"No time Princess, Stay with Mission."

Mission crawled in beside Maya and sat down. "Stay quiet, no matter what."

"Yes Aunty Mission," Maya was terrified as Mission closed the compartment completely, enriching the darkness.


	5. Taken

He's Come Back Chapter 5 

Maya sat in the smuggling compartment, huddled next to her aunt Mission. She wanted to scream out in the darkness, but no words came to her mouth. They were constantly being pushed about from the shots to the Hawk.

Mission felt the little girl and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, this had to be scary for her, hell it was scary for Mission!

Suddenly, everything came to a halt and a few moments later, they all heard the boarding ramp go down, and feet thumping up it. They heard the hum of a lightsaber, and then, gunshots.

Chitari was trying to fight off all the Sith, but she was tired from flying the ship alone. If she hadn't used the Force to make Carth go to the smugglers compartment, he probably wouldn't have gone.

She killed off many Sith in a matter of seconds, but they just kept coming. She was getting tired.

A Sith shot her in the shoulder and a horrible pain flew up her arm, another shot her in the stomach, and then again in the leg. Chitari couldn't hold off any more. She fell to the ground, ready for them to kill her. They didn't.

Instead, a Sith captain came onboard and looked around. She saw Chitari laying there and turned to her troops. "What in space is wrong with you! I told you to keep them alive!"

Chitari moaned and the Sith captain looked at her, "She's alive! Get her to the medical bay!" she waved her hand as if to say get out of my sight, and then walked off the boarding ramp.

Two Sith carried Chitari down to their ships medical bay. Two more searched the ship.

"There's nobody else on board, Captain Gerru ma'am," one of the Sith told Captain Lana Gerru when she came back onboard.

"Are you sure? After your incompetence, I wouldn't know."

"We are positive. There are no more people."

"How is that possible officer? You cannot fly a ship alone," Gerru glared at him.

"Ma'am, if I may, she is a Jedi, they can do much that we cannot," the other Sith who had been checking the ship told her.

"Very well. Check it for anything of value, then send it into space. We have no need for an old smuggling ship," Gerru stomped off the ship.

"Yes ma'am," both the Sith saluted.

"There isn't anything here that we Sith would want," the first Sith said.

"You sure Tek? There might be something…" the other Sith said.

"Helena, there's nothing. Come on, we better space it," Tek walked off the _Ebon Hawk_, followed by Helena who closed the _Hawk_'s boarding ramp.

15 minutes later, all of the _Ebon Hawk_'s passengers, both deceased and not, were off, set into space and the Sith ship was off, towards wherever they were going at light speed.

Carth opened his compartment first, taking his gun from its holster at his side and checking around, before letting Dustil, Mission and Maya out.

"Where's Mummy?" Maya asked, looking around frantically.

"I don't know Princess, we'll find her soon," Carth was lying. He didn't know if they would ever find Chitari, and that broke his heart.

"Soon? I want my Mummy _now_!" Maya began to cry.

"I know Maya, I know…" Mission pulled her in close and hugged her, before picking her up and walking her to Maya's room.

"Dustil, come with me," Carth said, while walking past all the dead Sith and to the cockpit. "I need you to co-pilot this thing for a while."

"Me? Dad, I'm ok with ships, but…"

"Just do it son, I know you can," Carth clasped Dustil's shoulder before walking over to the pilot's seat. "We need to get contact to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine."

"I can do that!" Dustil said happily.

"Ok, you contact them and ask for Bastila, Juhani and Jolee," Carth replied.

"I know I can get Bastila… but Juhani might be with a Master, one of the few that's not still in hiding anyways," Dustil told his father.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Jedi Masters have gone into hiding, to hide from some Sith. Many of the Sith don't even know that we are alive and the ones that do are never believed."

"Really?"

"yeah, and Jolee is… I don't really know where he is actually… I've only seen him a couple of times while we've been on Dantooine."

"Ask Bastila, maybe she'll know, oh and try to get Juhani ok? We need her with us too… I'm going to try to talk to Canderous…"

"Mandelore. He's Mandelore now."

"Ok, Mandelore, and maybe get Zaalbar," Carth said.

"Big Z will come if he needs to," Mission said, coming into the cockpit. "I want to tell him though, anybody else I'm afraid he'll pull their arms off. He still has the lifedebt to Chitari, whether or not he lives on Kashyyyk."

"And… are we missing anybody?" Carth asked.

"Well… the droids… Oh my gosh!" Mission gasped. "They droids! They're still in the smuggling compartment!"

"They are, aren't they?" Dustil laughed.

"It's not funny," Mission punched Dustil in the arm playfully. "HK will kill me if I don't let them out, and I'm being totally serious here," she ran down to the cargo hold and opened the compartment on the floor where the droids were.

"Irritated Statement: Twi'lek meatbag, could you remember to open this… compartment quicker next time?" HK heaved himself out.

"Yes, yes HK, I'm sorry alright," Mission rolled her eyes. Whether she was pregnant and engaged or not, she was still a teenager for a few months. She was not excited about becoming 20, because then she would start to get her preggo tummy. "Help me get T3 out of here."

"Irritated Answer: Very well," HK and Mission pulled T3 out of the little compartment and set him on the ground. He beeped a thank you.

"You're welcome," Mission said, before sighing. Suddenly, she felt a wave of sickness run over her. She ran to the refresher and began her morning sickness routine.

The droids went off to see what repairs they could make and Mission went to lay down for a while.

About a half an hour later, Dustil yelled for Carth who was down in the gully getting a drink to go to the main room. Bastila was there on the holo-projector.

"Hello Admiral," she said, no hint of her joking in her voice.

"Bastila, you can call me Carth, we were on the same ship for nearly three years," Carth chuckled and then went totally serious. "Chitari's been taken by the Sith."

"What!" Bastila looked at him, slightly shocked.

"Yes," Carth was trying not to seem as if he was worried as hell, but it probably wasn't working. He bit his bottom lip as he always did when he was worried.

"And? What do you want me to do?" Bastila said, trying to remain calm as well.

"Meet me at Telos, as soon as possible, bring Juhani and Jolee if you can as well."

"I think I can… I'm pretty sure that Jolee's here somewhere today, and Juhani just got back from training. We'll get there Carth, just don't leave Telos," Bastila smiled to console him.

"Alright, I'm going to have to go now, We're getting pretty close," this was the truth. Carth could almost see the planet.

"All right. Take care of yourself admiral. We'll find her," Bastila smiled once more and then signed off.

Carth turned his back for a moment before he heard the com unit beeping again. "Onasi."

"Admiral, this is Lieutenant Grenn," Grenn's face came onto the screen.

"Hello Lieutenant, what's going on?"

"Well… you know that Jedi exile that we had you coming out here for?"

"Yes…" Carth didn't like how this was going, but somehow he already predicted it.

"Well… she got away, sir. I take full responsibility," Grenn hung his head.

"It's alright Grenn," Carth told the Lt.

"It is?"

"Yes, she's the least of my worries right now," Carth heard footsteps.

"Daddy?" Maya walked up to Carth.

"One moment Grenn, What is it Maya?" Carth asked his daughter.

"I had a nightmare, Mommy was taken by the Sith, and she was hurt," Maya began to cry again and Carth picked her up.

"It's ok sweetheart…" Carth said to his daughter. "Your Mommy will be ok. Grenn? I've got to go. I'm near Telos."

"Ok sir. See you soon," Grenn nodded and signed off.

"Now, about this nightmare…"


	6. Chapter 6

He's Come Back Chapter 6

Chitari awoke in a small, dark room on a metal bed. She sat up, dizzy. She moved her arm and a horrible pain rushed through her. She gasped and laid back down.

Suddenly the door opened and three Sith troops and the Sith captain walked in.

"Revan. How nice of you to join us," the Sith captain said.

"Wha- Why?" Chitari couldn't sit up.

"You remember that horrible Jedi Civil war you began?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Actually no. Why don't you refresh my memory?" Chitari snapped, her head pounding.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course you remember!" the captain flicked her hand to tell the Sith to chain Chitari's hands and feet.

They came over and put the chains on Chitari. Her eyes showed fear and the Sith captain knew it.

"Don't be afraid, you are of no use to us."

Chitari was confused, totally and completely. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you're of use, and once you outlive it, you'll be tossed aside, like a piece of trash," the captain smirked.

Chitari's breathing rate increased and she felt as if she would faint. She had never been this scared.

"Captain Gerru," a Sith said.

"_What_?" Captain Gerru hissed.

"We have the device ready for use."

"Device? What device?" Chitari's eyes got even wider.

"Don't worry Revan. It won't hurt…" Gerru smirked. "I shouldn't lie. It will hurt, very, very much."

"Captain," the Sith said.

"Lower the device," Gerru ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

The Sith man lowered a device from the roof. It came just over top of Chitari, a little bit of steam coming from it.

Chitari wanted to scream.

"One chance. Where is Maya Onasi?" Gerru asked.

Chitari blinked, "Why… Why in the name of the galaxy do you want her?"

"Turn it on," Gerru said without giving Chitari an answer.

The other Sith flipped a switch and turned on the device. Steam flew out of the holes in it, boiling hot steam.

Chitari shrieked. "No… Please… _stop_…" the Sith flicked it off again.

"Once more, where is she?" Gerru asked again, calmly.

"I don't know!" Chitari was crying.

"Turn it back on."

The machine started up again.

"NO!" Chitari screamed. People could hear the screams all down the halls.

"I'm losing my patience for the day. Where is Maya fracking Onasi?!!" Gerru yelled on the fifth try.

"I don't know!" Chitari yelled back, she had burns all along her body.

"Turn the damned thing back on!" Gerru yelled at the Sith who flipped the switch, for the last time today.

As the steam came, Chitari finally realized why they wanted Maya. Maya was Revan's daughter, and she was also the daughter of Carth Onasi, a republic war hero.

Maya could be the best, better than Revan, and better than Carth, she could be stronger than Malak or Naga Sadow! She could become the strongest Sith ever.

That's why they wanted her… Chitari couldn't think any more. She passed out from the burns.

XXXXXXXXX

Carth, Maya, Mission and Dustil stepped off the Ebon Hawk into the Citadel Station landing docks. They were all looking rather sad.

Lt. Grenn came up to them, and beside him was, "Aunty Bastila!" Maya ran to Bastila and hugged her.

"Hello little one," Bastila smiled and hugged Maya back, she was worried about Chitari as well, but she had to remain calm. Juhani and Jolee walked up beside them and Maya greeted them as well before going back to Carth.

"Did she tell you?" Bastila asked.

"Tell me what?" Carth was confused as he picked his daughter up.

"That you're the father."

"Yes, she did…" Carth looked down, he and Maya were probably the most worried about Chitari. Maya had no idea what they were talking about, so she just smiled.

"Does she know?" Bastila nodded to Maya.

"Err…" Maya cut Carth off before he could say anything else.

"Mommy crowned Daddy my daddy yesterday," she smiled her big, cute, little girl smile that all little girls use when they're happy, or want something.

"Did she?" Bastila smiled, Maya was really a split image of her father. He would just blurt something out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Maya's smile got even bigger.

"That's good," Bastila saw Lt. Grenn cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Admiral," he said with much pride, Carth had been, in fact, almost like a nephew to him, "but should we be standing in the landing docks? What if another ship comes in? And besides, we need to talk about your plans for the Exile."

"Exile?" Bastila piped up. "What Exile?"

"The Exile, you know, Mya Young, the one that followed Revan and was a key part of her winning?" Juhani said.

"Ohh…. Her…" Bastila cringed. She and Mya had been friends in the Enclave. It had been hard for Bastila to accept that Mya was gone, and that she had been exiled.

"Yes. Err, Admiral, shouldn't we go to the TSF station and talk about your…" Grenn began.

"I know Lt. First let's go to my apartment and get my daughter and son, and future daughter in law settled in," Carth looked at Mission and Dustil who were talking quietly and he gulped. Mission would be his daughter in law, she was more like a little sister, a very little sister.

"Yes sir," Grenn saluted.

Grenn led them up to apartment 2B, Carth's apartment, "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks Grenn, I'll meet you down there once we're all settled," Carth said with the smallest smile.

"Yes sir!" Grenn said as he turned away to go back to the TSF.

"Carth, shouldn't we be out looking for her?" Mission asked, wanting to find her friend so much.

"I think that she'll find us. I spent four years looking for her, four years of my life looking for the woman I love," Maya interrupted Carth.

"You love my mommy?"

"Yes Maya, I love your mommy," Carth smiled down at the little girl and she blinked. Maya was smarter than most 4 year olds.

"Daddy, you said that you were looking for her for about four years?"

"Yes, why?" Carth asked.

"Because I'm four, and you've been looking for her for four years," Maya was excited now. "So that means that you really could be my daddy!"

"Maya," Carth began and Maya's eyes got even wider because Carth had opened his suitcase.

"Rusty jacket! That's the rusty jacket!" she screamed, happily.

"Maya, it's rust orange, not rusty," Carth smiled weakly at everybody else, who were all chuckling to themselves.

"Who cares, it's still the one you were talking about!" Maya smiled, a big, little girl smile.

"Yes, Maya, it is the one…"

"Daddy, you're an admiral right?"

"Yes but," once again Carth was cut off by his daughter.

"What were you before an admiral?"

"A solider."

"You're my real daddy! You said that my real daddy was a handsome solider who wears a rusty jacket! I don't know about the 'handsome' part cause… well, Daddy, you're kinda old," Maya made one of those, 'old people are so gross and creepy' faces.

As soon as Jolee saw that face, he burst out laughing, "Welcome to the joyous life of being old my boy."

"You'd know," Carth said to the old man.

"Hey, hey, no need to get crabby, or you'll really be like me," Jolee chuckled and went to the caffa machine.

"That'll be the day huh?" Carth chuckled. "I'm old huh?" he asked as he picked Maya up.

"Well… yeah," Maya said, trying her best to be the sweet little girl who could get people to like her.

"Thanks, I feel _real _good now. You know that I'm only five years older than your mother right?"

"You are? Wow… she looks… never mind," Maya knew that it was best not to finish her sentence.

"She looks what?" Carth began to tickle Maya.

"No! Daddy, stop it," Maya giggled. "Ok ok! I'll tell you!"

"She looks what?" Carth repeated as he stopped tickling his daughter.

"She looks 10 years younger than you," Maya looked down at the ground so she wouldn't giggle again at her father's face.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Carth said, totally sarcastically.

"You hadn't?" Maya asked, almost sounding shocked.

"It was a joke Princess. I've gotta go talk to Grenn now, I'll see you later," Carth kissed Maya's forehead. "See you everybody," he said as he left.

"Bye Daddy!" Maya waited until Carth was gone before she asked Mission, "Can I go see Poilotta?" Poilotta was Maya's best friend on Telos.

"Umm… Yeah, ok, make sure to contact me once you're there!" Mission said as Maya smiled and ran to the door.

"I will!" Maya ran out towards apartment 4C.


	7. Chapter 7

He's Come Back Chapter 7 

Maya knocked on Poilotta's door, and then waited patiently for her mother to answer. Instead, Poilotta's father answered the door.

"Oh," Maya gulped. "Hello Mr.Yuutarr, is Poilotta home?"

"Who are you?" Mr.Yuutarr asked in a cold tone.

"I'm Maya Renn, Poilotta's friend," Maya said, looking up at him with her big, dark, innocent eyes.

"Maya Renn… Oh yes! Poilotta's been talking about you coming for quite some time. Please, come in," Mr.Yuutarr moved out of the way so that Maya could enter.

"Thank you, sir," Maya smiled and walked into the apartment.

"She's just in her room, I'll get her," Mr.Yuutarr smiled down at Maya before going off to Poilotta's room.

Maya sat down on the couch, then remembered that Mission had asked her to contact her. She waited for Mr.Yuutarr to come back with Poilotta.

"Maya! How was the trip?" Poilotta hugged her friend.

"Bad Poiley. Mommy was taken by them Sith," Maya sighed. "Now, we don't know if we're gonna getter back."

"Oh, that's so sad May," Poilotta said, hugging Maya again.

"Yep, but Aunty Mish wants me to contact her to tell her I'm here," Maya smiled at her friend.

"Sure you can May," Poilotta told her friend.

"Thanks," Maya went over to the com unit and dialed in the number.

XXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, you have to wake up. Quickly, please wake up," a young woman said in hushed tones.

"Why? So you can torture me more?" Chitari groaned, even with all the kolto from the medpacks, she was sore all over.

"No! I'm not a Sith!" the woman said, almost as if she was shocked.

"Then who are you?" Chitari groaned again as she sat up on the cot, her burns searing in pain. She thought she would break into tiny pieces of glass.

"My name is Levana Cezerie. I'm, well I guess I am a 'Sith' good Force I hate that term," Levana moaned.

"If you are a Sith, then why are you trying to help me?" Chitari asked, groggily. She touched her head.

_Thank god for Kolto_, she thought.

"I want to get you out of here. We're on Kashyyyk. It's no use if you die, I want to become a Jedi, but there's no way, so I decided to help anybody who comes in here," Levana whispered. "But after this, I know they'll kill me."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Revan, you are the only link to Maya Onasi that we can get."

"How did you know?"

"Please, it's simple to know, only because we have a full description of you."

"Great, so every Sith in the galaxy knows what I look like?"

"No, only us. They want to sell the picture to every other Sith, though," Levana replied and she pulled out a key. "Here, this is for that door. There's nobody behind it, I'm supposed to be guarding it, but I decided to help you." Levana told Chitari. "Now, quickly. I have to get out there, oh, here," she pulled a pair of robes out of her pack. "And this," Levana handed Chitari a card key. "This will get you into any door in this place."

"Why would I want to get into another door? I'm trying to get out of here!" Chitari exclaimed.

"Be _quiet_!" Levana hissed. "If they hear you, you and I will be worse than dead!"

"Alright, alright," Chitari said, just wanting to get out of here. "Get out of here before you get caught! How close are we to Rorrriko village?"

"About two days hike, why?"

"Two days?!" Chitari asked, wide eyed. "Good Force!"

"We have a shuttle that will get you there faster. Here's the last thing I'll give you," Levana handed Chitari a smaller card key. "This'll get you into the shuttle for sure."

"Thanks, I hope you get out of here, and I'll tell the Jedi about you, just in case," Chitari smiled at Levana.

Levana looked as though she would burst. She never really had wanted to be a Sith anyways. "Thank you, may the Force be with you, Revan."

Chitari gulped back her old name. "Yeah well, get outta here," she smiled once more then went over and opened the footlocker that held her lightsaber. She pulled the robes on quickly and the hurt her burns. She closed her eyes before running out the opposite door than the one that Levana had left out of. "Let's hope that this is the right way."

Chitari ran down the hall, before seeing a few Sith troops standing there. She cursed. Levana had left her with everything, except a stealth generator.

She tried to sneak past the Sith, and it worked until one of them saw her. She sucked in a breath.

"Onica, where are you going?" one of the Sith asked. Chitari suddenly realized that she was partially hidden.

"Err… I'm going… to…" Chitari began.

"Leave the woman alone, she's obviously going to Rorriko to get more stuff from Chief Zaalbar," another Sith said, pushing the first lightly.

"Err… Yeah, I'm going to see Zaalbar about some… stuff. Which way is it again?" Chitari asked the first Sith who seemed to be checking her out.

"You know Oni, it's west of here," he told her, a near purr in his voice.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid? Which way is west again?" Chitari asked. _Niiiiiice one Chit. They'll know it's you for sure now. _

"Onica, it's that way from the exit!" the second Sith snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" Chitari sad, and she sent waves of sadness towards the Sith who she was talking to.

"Hey, don't be upset Onica, it's not your fault," one of the Sith said.

"Thanks, I'll see you two later ok?" Chitari said, running off. _That was so close and you know it, _the little voice in her head whispered. _Shut up, _she told the little voice. A few seconds later, as she was going down the hall, she heard the worst thing possible.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing later? I wanna get some drinks," a woman who sounded about 30 asked.

"Onica? But… How… Unless… Revan!" the Sith who had been talking to her yelled.

"Of course! She's Revan!" the second Sith pointed at Chitari, who looked back at them. She gasped and ran faster, using the Force to quicken her steps.

Chitari ran towards the exit. She heard blasters powering up, and she ran faster. She was almost there when a blaster bullet almost hit her. She ran through the exit, happy to be on the other side.

Chitari locked the door behind her and went and started up the little shuttle that Levana had said would take her to Rorriko. She walked onto the shuttle and sat down in the pilots seat, starting it up was the easy part. She ran back out of it and flicked a switch which opened the hangar doors and took off.


	8. Escape

He's Come Back Chapter 8 

A/N: People seem to think that I won't add in the Exile, but I am!! That's the whole reason I made up a name for her!! I have sooooooo many ideas, like how they get the hawk, how Revan comes in, sooooooo much!!! Thanks!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth came back to the apartment a few hours later. Maya was already home, so he went over and sat down with her. "I'm taking you five to Kashyyyk."

"Five? But there are six of us," Juhani purred.

"Yes, Bastila's staying with me. We're all going today, and I'm meeting the Republic fleet there. We have some business to take care of on Ando Prime, then we'll be back at Telos," Carth explained.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go. I wanna help find Mummy!" Maya whined and she began to cry. "Why did the Sith take her?"

"Because, Princess, they're bad, bad people," Carth was having a little bit of trouble. Like any good father, he didn't like to see his daughter cry.

"But why Daddy? Why Mummy?" Maya sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"I don't know, Maya, but we'll get her back. I promise you that," Carth rubbed his daughters back. He knew why they had taken Chitari. She was Revan, the Dark Lord. She was stronger than any Sith there ever was, of course they'd want her.

"Am I going to see Zaalbar?" Maya asked, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Yeah Princess. You're going to see Zaalbar. I'm going to make sure he keeps you, Aunty Mish, Uncle Dustil, Grandpa Jolee and Aunty Juhani safe," Carth smiled at the little girl.

Maya thought for a moment, hard. Her little brain was working over time. Carth laughed. "What are you thinking about so hard there?" he asked.

"Uncle Dustil and Aunty Mission…. Uncle Dustil's not your brover right?" Maya asked, mistaking the 'th' for a 'v'.

"No Maya, he's my son," Carth said. _I can't believe how much she's like her mother… _Carth thought.

"Then wouldn't he be my brover?" Maya asked her father.

"Err… yes Maya."

"I fought so."

"You did? Well, get packed back up everybody. We're leaving in one hour."

XXXXXXXXXX 

Growls erupted from a very happy Zaalbar.

"Good to see you too Big Z," Chitari said, smiling and then she heard something crunch as Zaalbar hugged her. She knew that wasn't a good sign.

Big Z let her go and she got herself back into a position that didn't look like she had a crick in her back, then she snapped it out with a loud pop and a groan from her own mouth.

Zaalbar growled something that Chit didn't think she heard right. "What was that?"

Big Z growled a little more and Chit's eye opened wide. "They're coming here?"

Zaalbar growled a few more times. "Maya's coming? I have to leave Zaalbar."

Zaalbar made questioning noises that indicated that he didn't know why she had to leave.

"If they are coming here, and the Sith are here, the Sith can take my daughter!" Chitari yelled. "If I leave, they'll follow me, thinking that I'm going to my daughter. But I'll take them out to Tatooine, and leave them there," she said through gritted teeth.

Zaalbar roared for her to relax.

"I'm sorry Big Z. I just… I have to get to Tatooine…" she told him. "Today."

Zaalbar growled and nodded, his fur flying. He summoned in two guards and hugged Chit one last time, wishing her good luck before telling the guards to take her to the docking bay and get her a ship.

"Thanks Big Z, take care of my daughter," Chitari said, and then she paused. "I need five minutes alone with my holographic data pad."

Zaalbar nodded and they walked out to wait outside for Chitari.

Chitari turned on the data pad and hit record. For the next five minutes, she made the hardest tape to ever make.

Her farewell to Carth.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Morning:**

Carth, Juhani, Jolee, Maya, Dustil and Mission stepped off onto Kashyyyk's overgrown space port.

Zaalbar was there, holding something in his hand. He growled a happy hello and hugged Mission.

"Woah, careful there Big Z, I do have a baby in this tummy you know," Mission said, smiling and near tears. She had missed her friend lots, and the hormones weren't helping.

Zaalbar whined an apology and let Mission go, then he went over to Carth and handed him Chitari's data pad.

Carth looked at it, confused, then he went off to the side, leaving everybody else and turned it on.

Chitari's face came up, holographic and blue.

She started to speak. "Carth, I can't stay and I don't know when I'll be back. There are some things I need to take care of, back where I was before, and I don't think I'm coming back. Look after Maya," Chitari had tears in her eyes, "and take care of everybody. Tell Maya that Mommy will always look out for her, even if it's through the Force," Carth watched as a lonely tear fell down Chitari's face. "I need to do this Carth, if I'm ever going to see my daughter again, don't try to look for me because I won't be wherever you look. I hope I'll see you soon. Goodbye Carth, may the Force be with you."

Chitari disappeared from the screen, but she was watching from near where Carth was. She wanted her ship back, and she had told Zaalbar that would be the only ship she flew out of there.

She watched as the group headed to the Wookie village, and then she hopped into the ship. HK was standing in the same place as he always did, and T3 was rolling around.

HK say her first. "Joyful Greeting: Master! It is so good to see you! Republic meatbag will be overjoyed to see you!"

"HK? Why weren't you with them?" Chitari asked, looking at the droid a little nervously, but he could be of some help to her…

"Explanation: Republic Meatbag told me that I was to stay on the ship and defend it from any intruders. I do hate to listen to Republic Meatbag, but I did as he told," HK said. "Exception: I do not think that Republic Meatbag would care if Master came onto the ship though."

"All right HK, are we the only two on board?" Chitari asked.

"Answer: No. The utility droid, T3 M4 is onboard as well."

"Ok, go find him while I fire up the engines," Chit said, walking towards the cockpit.

"Query: Why would you wish to leave Master's Daughter here on this Wookie planet?"

"I have my reasons," Chitari said. "Now go and find T3."

"Statement: As you wish, Master," HK said, walking off to find the utility droid.

Chitari went to the cock pit, but before she started the engines, she sent a telepathic message to the Sith captain who had held her captive, tricking the woman into always following the Ebon Hawk, no matter where it went.

As she started up the engines, she heard T3 beep from behind, apparently angry at something. She turned to look and saw HK making T3 roll towards the cockpit, having his blaster aimed at the droid.

"HK 47 put that blaster down now!" Chitari yelled at him.

"Statement: As you desire Master," HK lowered his weapon.

"Thank you. I need _both _of you for the trip I am about to go on. And that means I need some help. T3, can you copilot from that terminal over there?" Chitari asked, pointing at a security terminal that was easily accessible to the droid.

He beeped in confirmation that he could, before rolling quickly over and helping Chitari by being her copilot.

"Thanks T3!" Chitari called into the room. She got the ship in the air and saw two other Sith ships go up with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Carth!" Mission yelled.

"What is it Mission?" Carth ran to where the girl was standing and looked up. There was the Ebon Hawk taking off. "Damn it! Why did I not know that that damned droid would steal our ship!?"

"The droid did not take it," Juhani said standing beside Jolee. "Do you feel her?" she purred.

"Yes, it's Chitari," Jolee said, looking at the Ebon Hawk.

"Chitari?" Carth asked, wide eyed.

"Yes Father, it's her," Dustil said from where he was.

Maya was looking at the ship, with wide eyes. "Mommy…" she whispered.

"What was that Maya?" Carth asked.

"I know that's her, I… I just knows," Maya said, looking at the ship with interest.

"We know it's her, sweetie," Carth said, taking his daughter's hand.

"I know, but, I just… I don't know…" Maya whispered, turning to walk with Zaalbar and Mission. "I don't think I'm going to see her any time soon," Maya said quietly, then she felt tears falling down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What do you think? Is it ok for now??? It might take a little while for the next chapter!! Sorrrry!!! **


	9. Tatooine and Telos

**He's Come Back Chapter 10**

**A/N Sorry this is taking so long. I had this story 3 quarters of the way done, but then my home computer died, so we had to get a new computer, but guess what went along with the computer? **

**If you guessed the story, you're right.**

**Just so everybody knows as well, I'm changing the Exile's name. Mya Young was too close to Maya Onasi Renn :P Her new name is Teneniel Gahnna. **

**Oh well, what's done is done. Now... on with the story...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On Tatooine:**

Chitari set the ship down in the space port in Anchorhead. She went over to T3. "Ok, let's just make sure that you're all prepared..."

She checked over a few maintenance issues and then added a spare blaster in. "Alright..." she said, and then she slipped an energy shield in. "If something happens, stay back. Do whatever I tell you," she looked up at HK as she said the second part.

"Offended Statement: Master! I would always listen to you!" HK said.

"I just wanted to make sure you would. This could be important, and I don't want anything to happen to you two. If something happens, I want you to find Carth and Maya."

"Verification: Yes Master."

"Good. Now let's go," Chitari grabbed her lightsaber and an extra Echani shield before exiting the ship.

As soon as she was off, she felt the Sith ships landing. She bit her lip, a little nervous.

The last time she had fought them, it hadn't ended well. She took a deep breath and walked through the city of Anchorhead.

She felt them. They were following...

There were three dark Jedi's and one other. He wasn't a dark Jedi... he was stronger... much stronger.

She suddenly felt nervous, but tried to calm down. "_It's foolish..._"she thought. "_What would the counsel think?_"

She was trying so hard to control any emotions. Love. Pain. Sadness. All of them had to disappear if she was to make it out of this alive.

"Hunting license," the gate guard said.

"Are you _still _doing that? It's been years! I thought you said Czerka would be out of here by now," Chitari smiled.

"We found some good ore as soon as the Sand People attacks slowed down. They stopped once we started talking with them and figuring out what they wanted," the guard told her.

"I see. Well, I guess I'm in luck that I still have that old license," she pulled a small slip of paper out of her credit pouch.

"It's a little old... but who am I to care? I'll let a pretty lady like you pass," he said flirtatiously.

"Umm... thank you?" Chitari thought she had heard that voice before.

"You're very welcome. Say... would you want to get some dinner later?" he asked. Chitari still tried to figure out where she had heard his voice.

It hit her. "Tanis? Tanis Venn?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Err... yes... how did you know who I was?" Tanis asked, slightly worried.

"I knew you and your wife... years ago," Chitari said, a little shocked that he was here still.

"You knew me?" Tanis asked, confused still.

"Yes. Oh, perhaps you don't remember the woman who saved you in the dunes? There was a woman, a man and a droid. Don't you remember?" Chitari asked, smirking a little.

"That... that was you?" Tanis' eyes got even wider, then he switched to smooth talker mode. "How could I forget a woman as pretty as you?"

Chitari gave a small, fake laugh. "Wow Tanis, you are a smooth talker," she felt the person who was so strong in the Force coming closer. "Let me through," she said, a little more urgent.

"Of course of course..." Tanis said, letting her pass, but not before giving her body a good look.

Chitari rolled her eyes and walked into the dunes.

"If you do come back, look me up."

Chitari, nor any other person, would ever have the chance to look Tanis Venn up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chitari meditated in the dunes. It would be a few more moments until they came.

She felt them approach... three of them.

Where was the other? He must've masked himself somehow because Chitari couldn't feel him any longer. She stood up in silence.

The droids were ready. T3 and HK had switched on their shields and Chitari was channeling the Force to create a shield around her.

She heard lightsabers hum and then she flicked her own on, the blue blade made a blue-green glow on the yellow sand.

She then leapt into action. She hated making the first move, but this time, if she didn't, it could cost her her life, especially if the fourth was here. He wasn't.

She kicked out at the strongest one and heard the droids firing at the other two.

She finally brought him down and heard another body fall to the ground. HK had killed one of them and the one T3 was firing on rushed the small droid who was now doing the run then fire routine.

If the utility droid wasn't running for his life, it would almost look funny.

He was rolling through the sand, then suddenly, he'd turn and fire before turning and rolling away again.

The dark Jedi seemed to be getting fed up. He stunned the small droid and that's when Chitari realized her droid was in trouble. She threw her lightsaber, slicing the dark Jedi in half.

That's when she saw him. Her breath quickened as fear began to overcome her.

"_Relax... calm... don't fear this... this thing. Don't be scared... those are thoughts of the Dark Side, Revan..." _she used her original name and somehow, calmed herself down then turned to her droids.

"When I say so, run back to the ship. Do not stop, do not turn and see if I am ok. Go to Kashyyyk," she took a large, calming sigh. "NOW!"

She Force leapt at the powerful Dark Jedi and he met her blade with his.

HK and T3 did exactly as their master said. They ran (T3 rolled) up out of the dunes.

Chitari was fighting with all her might. He was strong, almost stronger then her. She was not as strong as she had been when she had been looking for the Star Forge.

She felt him growing weaker, more exhausted by the moment.

"_Do not allow yourself to feel tired Revan. Do not," _she ordered herself.

Finally, she had him down. Not dead, but down.

"Do not subject me to your mercy, Revan. Kill me," he said, looking strait at her.

"I will not kill you unless I have to," Chitari said.

"Do it. I know you want to kill me. Deep down, no matter what you say, no matter what you think, there is some of you that wishes you could come back to the Dark Side."

"Never," Chitari said, kneeling down in front of him. "I will never go to the Dark Side. Understand that right now. You have a choice," she said, looking him head on. "You can go to the Jedi Temple on Courasant or you can stay here in the Tatooine sand dunes."

"I will stay here. It has been an honor to battle you, Revan," the Dark Jedi bowed to Chitari and turned his back. He had chosen to die here.

"Very well," Chitari took his lightsaber and turned and left the dunes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carth watched as the Republic cruiser, Sojourn, landed. He walked up to it.

"Admiral," a soldier saluted.

"As you were," Carth said, walking past and the soldier followed.

"We haven't had communication from Lt. Gren for a while now. He said that he would reply soon, but he hasn't yet," the soldier said.

"Alright. I'll go contact him, then we'll get to Telos to see what's the matter," Carth said, walking to the bridge.

"We have communication from the captain of the Harbinger, Admiral," one of the Bridge officers said.

"Put him through to the briefing room," Carth walked out of the bridge and down the hall to the briefing room.

"Captain," Carth said when he saw the holographic projection of the captain.

"We wanted to check with you sir, before diverting course from Telos. There appears to be some battle that has taken place in the sector and we've received a distress signal."

"You have permission to divert course, Captain. If there is a Sith presence in the region, I want you to investigate," Carth told the Captain.

"It's a freighter that is being attacked, sir," the Captain informed the Admiral.

"The ID signature on the freighter... did you get confirmation on it?" finding out about this small freighter was up most importance to him, considering the ID signature was the same as the Hawk, it could be Chitari.

"Yes sir. We did not have the vessel listed in our databanks, so we transmitted the code to you... was there a match?" the Captain didn't want to pry, but this was rather interesting.

"There was Captain. If you find any trace of that vessel, even wreckage, I want it."

"Yes sir," the Captain nodded.

"After you have investigated the sector, resume course to Telos with the passenger. It is of the _highest _importance that she reach Telos," Carth wished to speak with this Jedi woman.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure she arrives intact."

"Good hunting Captain, Admiral Onasi out," Carth signed off and sighed. He was so worried about Chitari. It had been a week since she had left. He went back to the Bridge to take control and make sure everything was doing well.

A little while later, the Republic contacted him to tell them they had changed plans again. The Exile was going to be allowed to leave Telos and they would use the wait-and-see approach.

Carth sighed at the news. He really wanted to talk to her in case she knew something about where Chitari was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T3 erupted in beeps as the Sith ship fired on them again.

"Exasperated Exclamation: I know the Sith Meatbags are firing on us! I have noticed! We should fire back..." HK was frustrated, well, as frustrated as a droid got. "Oh we should've waited for Master back on that stupid planet and taken our chances with the Force Sensitive Meatbags!"

T3 beeped angrily.

"Aggravated Statement: Yes I _know _Master ordered us to leave!" they were fired on again.

T3's console shot back and hit T3 with a small burst. He began squealing and spinning back.

"War Cry: Die Meatbags!" HK fired on the large Sith ships.

"Beep beep beep dwoooo," T3 got back into position.

"Frustrated Statement: We are _not _doomed, we will fight back!"

"Dee reet! Dee reet!" T3 sounded excited.

"Astounded Statement: You're right! That is a Republic Vessel! Perhaps they will allow us to dock!"

"Deeeeeeee deeeet!" T3 sent another distress signal.

"She is on there..." Kreia stepped out to look at the Harbinger. "Good."

"AHH!" HK yelled as he turned to see the old woman there. He held up his rifle. "Interrogation: Who are you?"

"I don't believe that there is time for introductions at the moment. The Sith are still firing on our vessel."

"Correction: This is my Masters vessel, not ours. She will want to reclaim it as soon as she returns."

"Who exactly is your Master?" Kreia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Statement: My Master's name is Chitari Renn," HK replied as he turned in the seat. He was still glancing over at the old woman every few moments.

"I mean your real Master," Kreia said, sitting at the co-pilots seat.

"Query: What do you mean, Old Meatbag?"

"Who was your original Master, Droid?" Kreia asked.

"Statement: I do not wish to tell you," HK fired on the Sith ship again. "And I do not need to. You are not my master. I do not obey you."

"That's what you believe," Kreia said, almost silently.

"Pleased Statement: It appears they are tractoring us in with a tractor beam," HK said, letting the controls go. "Disappointed Statement: Too bad that I could not have had more fun firing on the Sith shi-"

HK's console blew up and flung him backwards. He cracked into a wall and a few of his parts fell out, the most important parts.

Kreia stepped back and then grabbed his limbs and pulled him down to the storage compartment. She hung him up on the racks so that he wouldn't be too damaged and may be able to be repaired some day.

T3 was badly damaged. He was trying to stabilize the ship.

Finally, they got the ship into the Harbingers docking bay. There wasn't much time because the Sith ships began to fire at the Harbinger.

Kreia ran from the ship and followed Teneniel Gahnna's thoughts through the Harbinger.

She found the young woman lying in a cargo hold, drugged and unconscious, her black hair falling over her tan face.

"There you are..." Kreia said. She grabbed Teneniel and began to drag her back towards the Ebon Hawk.

Once back inside the Hawk, Kreia dragged Teneniel to the medical bay. She somehow lifted the Exile up and set her down on the table. She then walked out of the room and knew they had to get out of there.

She and T3 began to steer the Hawk out of the Harbinger as Kreia felt the Sith boarding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great... I'm stuck on Tatooine with no ship, no droids, and only..." Chitari pulled some credits out of her bag. "50 credits... There is no way that's enough to get me off this planet..."

She walked down one of the unusually bare Anchorhead streets and came to a small shop. She had a bunch of grenades... and that Sith's lightsaber.. that would surely get her enough credits to get some where.

She went inside and saw the owner who was huddling in the corner. "Are you ok?" she asked, walking near her.

"Please don't hurt me?" she begged. "I... I won't get in the way! Please!"

"Hurt you?" Chitari was confused. "Why would I hurt you?"

"Be... because you killed that gate guard... didn't you?" the woman asked.

"No, I didn't," Chitari said, kneeling down beside the woman. "I'm Chitari Renn. What's your name?"

"N... Nolanna Sed... Sedjektar," Nolanna said, nervous.

"Ok, I'm not going to hurt you Nolanna. I just want to know what happened here. Why is there nobody out?"

"These... Sith... they came and they killed the gate guard..."

"Tanis Venn?"

"Yes. They killed Tanis..." Nolanna sounded upset.

"Did you know him well?"

"He was... he was my husband..." Nolanna said, sobbing now.

Chitari was shocked for a moment, and then he remembered Tanis' ex wife, the one who had tried to kill him, and the shock disappeared.

"I know, he was a flirt, and that he liked hitting on other women, but he loved me, I know he did," Nolanna looked up at Chitari in sadness. "He would come home every night, no matter what..."

"Nolanna, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's... it's ok..." Nolanna said, sniffing.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but I have a few things I'd like to sell," Chitari said, standing up strait.

"Business, of course..." Nolanna stood up and wiped away the tears. She walked over to the small box that held some things she could sell and then she pulled a metal box out from under the counter. "We... I don't have much to sell, but if you have anything you'd like to sell, I think I have enough to buy it."

"Great! I'm actually trying to get some credits to go to a different planet," Chitari said.

"Well... I think the only transport leaving this whole week is leaving in 20 standard minutes. I can get you there though," Nolanna said.

"Where's it going to?"

"Telos," Nolanna said. "Now... do you have anything you'd like to buy or sell? I do sell the transport tickets around here, but they aren't free. Can I ask you something?"

"Go head," Chitari said, trying to figure out why she wanted to go to Telos so much.

"Why don't you have your own ship? Most off-worlders have their own ships, where's yours?"

"The people that killed your husband... they were... trying to get me," Chitari said, looking at Nolanna sadly. "If I had known that they were going to kill him, I would've warned him, but I had two droids with me. I told them that when I said go, they were to leave me and go to the ship, then take it to find my daughter. That's where they went."

"They were... after you?" Nolanna asked, suddenly back into a state of shock.

"Yes, Nolanna, I am so sorry."

Nolanna struggled for a moment, and then she regained control over herself. "Back to business," she said simply.

"Yes," Chitari felt a change in the woman's hospitality.

"So you'd like a ticket on the transport..." she got the ticket.

"I have some things to sell you as well," Chitari said, with a small smile.

"What do you have?"

"I have this," she pulled out the red lightsaber of the Sith. "As well as these..." there were 6 frag grenades and 3 cryoban.

"I can give you a fair price for them," Nolanna said. "Umm... that's worth..." she looked at the lightsaber. "467 credits, and the grenades are... 60 each... so... 967 credits."

"Great! How much are the transport tickets?" Chitari asked.

"300 credits," Nolanna said, taking the items off the table and setting them _very _gently in the box.

"Ok," Chitari took 300 credits out of the 967 that she had just gotten. "Thank you Nolanna."

"You're welcome. Pleasure doing business with you," as much as the woman was trying to sound cheerful, she still sounded angry and Chitari could feel the anger inside her.

Chitari took the ticket and walked out of the shop. People were starting to come outside again as she walked down to the transport station.

She got there just in time. The droid driver was collecting the tickets. She got in line and handed her ticket to him.

As the transport took off, she couldn't help but be nervous. Carth was probably going to be going to Telos too...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N That's all for now!! Hope you liked it!!! Review please!!**

**--FFTS--**


	10. Meeting the Exile

**He's Come Back Chapter 11**

**A/N I'm gonna try to get these chapters up a lot faster from now on :D hopefully it works too!! Oh, and this is where we kinda get a liiiittle spoiler-y with KotOR2, so hopefully you guys who are reading this have beat Peragus and Telos!!! BUT there will be more, with less spoilers :)**

**Oh and I made a mistake, chapter 10 was supposed to be chapter 9. Sorry about that!! As well, for everybody who likes Maya, I wanna tell you right now that she won't be in for a while. Thanks!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hawk drifted slowly through the asteroid field towards the planet of Peragus. T3 knew it was resting on him to get them all to safety. He started to roll about the ship, slowly. He went to the medical bay and saw Teneniel.

The small droid went over to the canister near the medical bed and pulled a med pack out of it. He injected Teneniel with it.

His next task was to get the hyperdrive working again. He rolled over to the utility lift and went up to the top of the ship and found some spare parts. He then went around to where a proton torpedo had been shot into the ship. He carefully pried an explosive from it and then went back down the lift.

He took the small explosive and blew open the door to the engine room.

After he fixed the hyperdrive, T3 rolled past Kreia's dead body and went back to the cockpit. He went to the galaxy map and put the coordinates in that would take them to Peragus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chitari walked onto the Telos Citadel Station. She saw somebody who she was surprised to see.

"Dol Grenn?" she asked, walking up to him. She had known him from when she lived on Telos... that wasn't for very long though. Chitari moved around a lot. Telos had been the last place before the Counsel had taken her in.

He was all grown up now. She smiled at the way his eyes still bore into people, trying to figure out who they were and what they wanted.

"Yes?" he asked. He hadn't seen her since they were children and she had changed a lot more then he had. Suddenly, he recognized her face. Her eyes... "R... Revan?"

Chitari stepped back at the look in his eyes. He looked angry... "Dol... I'm Chitari now."

"You're still Revan to a lot of people."

"And apparently you're one of those 'lot,' " Chitari looked at him, sadly.

"I am," Grenn said, pursing his lips.

"Grenn, I apologize for wasting your time," Chitari turned and walked past him.

Grenn saw a look in her eyes that shook him to the core. He suddenly felt bad for everything that had happened to her.

"Rev?" he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah?" Chit looked back.

"Can we talk later? I'm busy right now, but later?"

"Sure," Chitari said. "Do you know a place where I could stay for the next little while? I'll only be here for a couple of weeks, but if you know a place..."

"Yeah, come by the TSF station in the Entertainment Module. I'll get you set up in a place," Grenn said.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go find a cantina," she said, and then she saw that he was going to tell her where it was. She held up her hand. "Don't tell me where it is. I wanna find it myself," she smiled and walked off to go and find the Cantina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat at the bar and a tall red headed woman came up and sat beside her. "Hey there Beautiful," the woman said.

Chitari nearly spat out her juma juice. "Hi," she said, recovering from the shock. Being called beautiful was one of the things that she didn't like, well, anymore at least.

"Fresh meat..." the woman leaned close to Chitari. "Drinks are on me."

"That's ok, I was about to leave," Chitari got up and the red headed woman watched her as she walked out of the cantina.

Once she got outside, Chitari shook her head and chuckled. That was one of the most bizarre things she had ever been through.

She saw a female TSF officer and walked over to her. "Excuse me, can you tell me which way to get to the TSF station?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, it's just up that ramp, turn that corner, and go up the other ramp and it's right there."

"Thanks!" Chitari said and she turned to go up the ramp.

Once at the TSF building, she saw her old friend standing by a communication console. "Miss me?" she asked as she walked into the room.

Dol jumped a little and then quickly recovered himself. "Revan," he said with a small smile.

"Chitari," she corrected.

"Of course... Chitari..." he frowned for a moment.

"Call me Revan if you'd like to Dol," Chitari smiled at him and then went over and leaned against the wall beside him. "So have you thought of a place where I can live yet?"

"I have," Grenn said with a smile back at her. "We have an apartment complex empty, it's apartment C4."

"Sounds nice," Chitari chuckled. Grenn was always nice to her.

"It is actually. It's a little far from here, and it's near Czerka, and the Exchange..."

"The Exchange?" Chitari asked, alarmed.

"Yes, but don't worry, they won't know about you Rev. I'll call you Chitari in public and..." he glanced down at her hip where her lightsaber was. "You can put that in the footlocker there."

He took Chitari and began to walk up to the elevator to go to Residential Module 081.

"You sure this is a good idea Grenn?" she asked, still a little worried. Now that she didn't have to fight off a bunch of dark Jedi's, she could feel nervous.

"Absolutely," Grenn said, touching her cheek ever so gently. He had seen her when they were in their twenties, Revan had come back to Telos as a Jedi to do some quick work here and then she was gone again. He had always loved her, but he wouldn't ever tell her so.

Chitari felt something when Grenn touched her cheek that she hadn't felt in him before. Love. She looked at him, confused, she had never felt love from Grenn before, he had always been her friend. She had come to his wedding many years ago, even though he didn't invite her.

Dol's wife, like Carth's, had been killed when the Sith had bombed Telos.

"Grenn," she began.

"You can even have a job at the TSF. It'll make everything even less suspicious," Grenn said, removing his hand from her cheek.

"Alright," Chitari agreed. "You got me. I'll stick around for a while, but not too long. I don't want to be here for forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chitari knew Atris was here. She had known for some time that Atris had come here.

She walked down to the docks and went over to the Ithorian dock. She had been speaking with the Ithorians, helping when she could, and they had granted her permission to go down to the surface if she needed to.

"Just return the shuttle when you have completed," the Ithorian said in his language.

"Yes, I will, thank you," Chitari smiled at him.

"Very good," he opened the door and she walked through. She went over to the console and opened the air lock which closed the door to leave. She then went through and put in the codes to shut down the turrets and took the small shuttle to the Polar Regions.

When she arrived there, she walked about for a moment, knowing that Atris could feel her there.

She went about and came to a large lump in the snow. She went over to it and saw it had a door. She opened it and found herself in a turbolift. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of many women who had white hair, but they were not old. They were all wearing white clothes as well.

One woman who looked different from the others walked forward.

"Lay down your weapons and you will not be harmed," she said, walking towards Chitari.

"All right, I don't mean you any harm. I wish to speak to Atris."

"Why do you wish to speak with our mistress?" the woman asked, collecting Chitari's lightsaber.

"I know her from many years ago. I wish to say hello."

"What is your name? I wish to see if this is true," the young woman said, staring at Chitari as if she didn't believe her.

"It is true, Handmaiden," Chitari said, smiling gently.

"How... How do you know who I am?" the woman asked, nervous.

"The Force tells me many things, one of them is your identity. I'd like to see your mistress now."

"All... all right..." Handmaiden looked confused as she led Chitari to the audience chamber. "Let me get her..."

A few minutes later, Atris came back with Handmaiden. "Leave us," Atris said the moment she saw Chitari.

"Yes Mistress," Handmaiden walked past Chitari and out the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Atris demanded.

"Coming to visit an old friend," Chitari said with a sly smile.

"After all you have done, get out!" Atris yelled.

"Atris... getting angry with me will only lead you to the Dark Side," Chitari said, calmly. She looked at Atris. "Do not think that I am a slave of the Dark Side any more," she stood there, calm, trying to sense Atris' feelings. They were confusing. Anger, happiness, misery, confusion.

"I am _not _angry with you," Atris snapped.

"Atris!" Chitari exclaimed. "Relax please! I do not want any dark thoughts to enter your mind. Calm yourself."

Atris took a deep breath, and suddenly, she was feeling better. "... Thank... Thank you Revan..." she said the three words she didn't think she'd say.

"You are welcome. I wish to ask something of you," she said closing her eyes for a moment.

"What is it Revan?"

"I've been having premonitions that my ship, the Ebon Hawk, is going to come here. I'd like you to get it and bring it here," Chitari said.

"The Ebon Hawk..." Atris said, looking at Chitari suspiciously. "That was a stolen exchange ship though..."

"I know that," Chitari said, standing strait.

"How did you get it off Taris?"

"I had help."

"Who helped you?" Atris snapped.

"Bastila, Carth, Zaalbar, Mission, T3M4, " Chitari replied.

"All those people helped you?" Atris sounded surprised.

"Yes, all those people helped me. Why so surprised, Atris?" Chitari asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well we couldn't have guessed that, could we have? Did they know that you were Revan?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I didn't even know I was Revan!" Chitari said defensively.

"Did they find out you were Revan?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did that work out? Did they still accept you?" Atris asked with a large sigh.

Chitari paused a moment, thinking of Carth. "Not all of them, no."

"Who didn't accept you?" Atris asked, rather cockily.

"Carth Onasi."

"Ahh so the one who was with you since the... Endar Spire is it?" Atris asked, looking down at Chitari who nodded, "He was the only one who didn't accept you?"

"Yes."

"What about the others? Mission Vao, for example. Malak, your apprentice, destroyed her home world. She still accepted you?"

"After I explained to her that I wasn't that person anymore. Yes. She accepted me."

"I see... that's all I wish to talk about for today, Revan, perhaps we shall speak again one day, but for now, I must rest," Atris turned and left the room and Chitari left the Polar Regions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Days Later:**

Chitari got up off the rather uncomfortable bed in her apartment on Telos. She had been there for three weeks now, and had heard that Peragus had been destroyed. It was a terrible thing indeed, but she knew they would be able to make it through.

She could feel a Jedi on this planet. Most of them were dead because of the Jedi Civil War, but she could feel one here on Telos. She knew she had to contact this Jedi somehow.

She went and got her uniform out of the footlocker and then went out and headed down to the TSF station.

She saw Yima and smiled. Lt. Yima had become Chitari's friend here on the station. They went down to the Cantina every weekend and had a few drinks, danced a bit, then they'd go and play some pazaak.

"Yima!" she said with a smile as she walked up to her.

"Oh, hello Chitari," Yima said with a small smile.

"Are you ok?" Chitari asked, a little worried.

"Grenn says that the woman that we brought in has escaped, you know, the one that the republic was coming to pick up. He's in there right now, contacting some Admiral or another," Yima looked at Chitari.

"I'll go in and talk to him."

"Have fun," Yima said sarcastically as she went back to doing her rounds.

Chitari opened the door quietly and walked over to the communication system where Grenn was standing. She leaned against the wall just like she had on that first day she had come.

Grenn smiled at her and Chitari fixed TSF her hat that lay on her head. She saluted Grenn quickly before smiling back. He was still her Lieutenant after all.

"Here is the Admiral, Lieutenant Grenn," a female voice came through the communication system.

"Thank you," Grenn said, motioning for Chitari to be quiet. She nodded.

She was eating a Telosian sandwich that she had bought on the way here.

"Citadel Station, this is Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic Cruiser Sojourn," Carth's voice came through the system.

Chitari nearly choked on her sandwich. She looked at the comm system, wide eyed.

"_Admiral _Onasi? This is Lt. Grenn, TSF. We've been expecting you," Grenn sounded almost as shocked as Chitari, even though she already knew that Carth was an Admiral.

"Grenn! It's nice to know the TSF hasn't gone to shambles in my absence" Carth sounded happy while talking to Grenn. Chitari remembered when he had sounded like that with her...

"And what about you? An Admiral! You might change your tune after you see what the situation is like down here, Carth. I've got some bad news for you," Grenn said, and Chitari knew this was her queue to listen in good to see if it was true about the Jedi.

"Well, it can't be that bad, Grenn. I think Telos has already been through the worst," Carth said, completely serious now.

"The one you came all the way out here to pick up... well, she managed to escape the Station. We're not exactly sure how it happened," Grenn was preparing himself for the worst, Chitari could hear it in his voice.

"Well, that's unfortunate, but luckily it still fits our plans," Carth said, Chitari looked at the comm system confused. She glanced up at Grenn.

"Am I hearing this right?" he asked the Carth, apparently as confused as her.

"I'll tell you more when I arrive, but the Republic has decided not to detain the exile and adopt a wait-and-see approach," Carth was coming here... Chitari had thought he was going somewhere else!

"The exile? Then..." Grenn looked over at Chitari. "Rev?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. She didn't know who the exile was.

"Excuse me?" Carth asked. He thought he heard Grenn say Rev.

"Nothing," Grenn corrected himself and cleared his throat.

"Like I said, we'll talk more when I arrive," Carth said, still sure that Grenn had said Rev.

"Looks like we will. I'm uploading the approach vector to you now. See you soon, Admiral," Grenn turned off the communication system.

"How long until he gets here?" Chitari asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say where he was. I suspect it won't be long though Revan," Grenn said with a smile.

"I think my time's up..." Chitari said sadly.

"What? What are you talking about Revan?"

"I think it's time for me to leave Telos," Chitari told

"Why?" Grenn asked, saddened by this.

"I told you a while ago that I would have to leave eventually. I think now is _eventually,_" she told him, looking down at the ground.

"Don't go..." Grenn had a sound in his voice that Chitari hadn't heard in a long time, it was longing.

"Grenn, I have to. I have to leave right now," Chitari looked at him.

"You could... stay with me..." Grenn said, looking deep into her eyes.

"No, Grenn, I can't, I'm leaving today," Chitari turned and set her TSF hat down on the counter as she left.

She went back to her apartment and gathered her things. She decided it would be safest if she kept the fact that she was a Jedi a secret. She pulled out her old smuggler outfit and smiled. She quickly pulled on the long grey trousers and shirt, then she pulled on the red jacket.

She went back down to the shuttle docks and saw the Ithorian shuttle dock. She went up to the Ithorian. "Can I use your shuttle again? But I have one request," Chitari said.

"I'm sorry, but the shuttle has already been taken," the Ithorian said.

"Taken by whom?" Chitari asked, setting her hands on her hips.

"A woman named Teneniel," he said.

"Teneniel Gahnna?" Chitari asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," the Ithorian told her.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes."

"Thank... thank you," Chitari turned and walked away. She touched her pocket and realized that she had put her TSF card in there. She walked over to the TSF Personal Shuttle Dock.

"This dock is off lim..." one of the Dock Officers started, then she saw that it was Chitari. "Oh, I'm sorry. You are a TSF officer. You may go in."

"Thank you," Chitari said and she went into the dock and shut the hall door, then opened the airlock.

She got into the shuttle and shut down the turrets again. She quickly took the small ship to the Polar Regions.

When she arrived, there was a ship that had been shot down on top of the plateau. She looked down and saw that there were also some spots where grenades had been and three black spots that looked like bodies. She flew the ship closer and saw that they were droids.

She then shook the thoughts of the droids from her mind and went into the small docking area where she landed the small ship.

Chitari got out and saw it.

"Hey there," she said to it. She walked up to the ship. "I hope you were taken care of."

The Ebon Hawk was sitting in front of her. "It's been a while..." she said quietly.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind her. She whipped around and saw an Iridonian with a small remote droid with him.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. You," the Iridonian said.

"I'm... err..." _uh oh Chitari... You're in trouble now... _she thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." she wasn't going to say this was her ship, but perhaps, she could manage to go along with them. "I saw this place and I wanted to..."

"Weren't you a TSF officer?" he asked.

"Actually, no. I was for a while, but that isn't my occupation," Chitari said, crossing her arms over her chest in a way of saying 'I'm not talking any more'.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name's Bao Dur," he said, clutching his side where it hurt most. He was injured still from the crash.

"Are you alright?" Chitari asked nodding towards where he was clutching his side.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Can I come with you?" she asked as she leaned against the Ebon Hawk's side.

"Well, it's really up to the General," Bao Dur told her. "But I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thanks," Chitari went up the boarding ramp of the Ebon Hawk and looked around. She went off towards the cargo hold where she had left a lot of her belongings. She found some credits in the locked compartment and a few grenades she had left, as well as a holo-picture book and a journal.

Chitari walked out of the cargo hold with her stuff in her arms. She went to a footlocker in the quarters and put them there. She then set her bag on top of the bed.

She went around for a few moments before she heard a droid rolling about.

She hid in the medical bay and watched as T3 M4 rolled past.

"T3..." she whispered to herself. T3 must've heard her though because he turned back and came to the medical bay.

"Beep beep beep dwooo," T3 beeped as he scanned the ship for a moment.

"T3," Chitari whispered again.

"Beep bwee?" T3 went into the small medical bay and saw her. "Beep beep!"

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Beeeeeeeeep beeeeep beeeet beeee," T3 confirmed that he knew who Chitari was.

"Good," Chitari patted the top of the droid. "You're such a great droid," she said with a smile. "I want you to do me a favour."

"Bwee?"

"I want you to keep it a secret about me. Don't tell anybody," Chitari looked at the small droid. "Can you do that for me?"

"Beep beep beep dwee," T3 said affirmatively.

"Thank you," Chitari stood up and heard people coming on board.

"Let's get out of here," a man's voice said.

"Agreed!" came a woman's voice.

"General," she heard Bao Dur.

"What is it Bao Dur?" the woman asked.

"There was another woman who came and she wanted to come onboard," he said. "And so I thought that wouldn't be too bad for her to come..."

"Who is she?" the woman asked.

"She didn't tell me her name," Bao Dur told her.

"Then why did you let her on?" the woman snapped.

"Woah there, General. Would you have wanted to leave anybody there with that Jedi woman?"

"Well... n-no... but..." the woman stuttered.

"I'll go find her and you can speak with her," Bao Dur said as he went off to find Chitari.

"Alright..." the woman headed to the cockpit. A moment later, Bao Dur found Chitari talking to T3.

"There you are," he said to her. "The General wants to meet you."

"I suspect she does," Chitari said as she stepped away from T3.

"She's in the cockpit," Bao Dur told her.

"Alright," Chitari went to the cockpit and leaned up against the wall, watching the stars coming at them. She felt calm.

"Who are you?" Teneniel stood up and glared at Chitari.

"My name is Chitari," she said calmly.

"Why have I heard that name before?" the man who was sitting in the pilot's seat asked.

"Maybe because I share the name with a woman who destroyed the Star Forge," Chitari lied. She didn't want them to know she was Revan.

"Alright..." Teneniel stared for a moment more. "You can stay on the ship."

"Thank you," Chitari turned and went to the storage room. She heaved it open and saw him.

"Oh, HK," she whispered and she went over to him.

"What are you doing?" an old woman's voice came from behind her.

Chitari whipped around. "You... you're still alive? You should've died on Malachor with.." she couldn't finish her sentence. Her trachea began to tighten and her breathing slowed. "You..." she struggled. "Monster..."

After a few moments, Kreia let Chitari fall to the ground, gasping for breaths. She heaved herself up with the side of the storage room door.

"I am not as much of a monster as you, Revan," Kreia said calmly.

"You're right..." Chitari said sadly. "But at least I have seen the wrongs in what I did and I have changed them. You on the other hand, will never change, old woman. You will always be a pure slave to the dark side."

"Silence," Kreia pushed Chitari back against the wall. "I do not wish to hear any more. If you wish to talk pleasantly, I shall be here on the ship."

Chitari stood up and went in the opposite way that Kreia did. She lay down on a bunk and closed her eyes. It had been tiring today.

When she opened her eyes, she heard the soft hum of the hyperdrive, but it was different then when they had been flying. She got up and found Bao Dur.

"Have we stopped?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, good evening," Bao Dur said while he worked. "We have stopped, we're now on Nar Shaddaa."

"I see," Chitari smiled a little at Bao Dur then went back to the bunk and went to grab her lightsaber. She then decided against it and tucked it away in her footlocker and she picked up to blaster pistols and a vibroblade instead. She clipped them to her belt and left the ship.

She made her way to the cantina and went inside. She saw Teneniel, Kreia and the man who had been on the ship talking with a twi'lek.

"If you find anybody who you think could dance for my master, come and tell me," the Twi'lek told Teneniel.

"What about Kreia?" Teneniel asked, pointing to the old woman.

"I'm afraid my master prefers women who are... younger," the Twi'lek muttered afterwards, "much younger..."

Chitari stifled a laugh as she walked past them and sat down at the counter across from the bar tender. "Can I get a juma juice please?" she asked with a smile.

"What about her?" Teneniel said as she pointed to Chitari.

"I suppose she would be a good specimen for my master..." the Twi'lek said.

Teneniel went over and tapped on Chitari's shoulder. "I need you to come here."

Chitari put 5 credits down on the counter and swallowed her juma juice shot. She then went with Teneniel. "What is it?" she asked, looking at them.

"I need you to do me a favour," Teneniel asked.

"Depends. What is it?" Chitari's smuggling instincts coming back a little. She wanted to be careful, especially on Nar Shaddaa.

"I just need you to wear some outfit and go and dance for some Hutt," Teneniel shrugged. "Nothing much."

"What outfit?" Chitari said, staring at the twi'lek. "Because from my experience, Hutt's like to have their dancers in very small outfits."

The twi'lek looked down a little. "You are correct," he said quietly. "But you will look quite beautiful in the outfit."

"Forget it. I'm not going to wear one of those dancer outfits," Chitari said with her hands on her hips.

"Then I have nobody to dance for my master!" the Twi'lek whined.

"Have your eyes fallen out of your head? She's a woman too you know," Chitari pointed at Teneniel.

"Of course!" the twi'lek beamed. "Will YOU help me?" he asked Teneniel.

"I err.." Teneniel looked to Atton for help, but he just shrugged.

"Please? You are a most beautiful human specimen, you're dark hair and olive complexion make a perfect match. Please help me?" the Twi'lek begged.

Chitari couldn't help but roll her eyes. She guessed that as long as somebody was pretty and could dance, this guy would use them for a dancer.

And apparently Teneniel ate it up. "Alright, I'll help you," she said while trying to hide a huge smile.

"Thank you! I just need you to put on an outifit," the twi'lek told her.

"Wait... what outfit?" Teneniel asked, suddenly a little more cautious.

"It's just an outfit that all the dancers wear," the twi'lek shook it off and Chitari and Atton stood off to the side.

"This should be interesting," Chitari whispered and then she went over to the counter and ordered herself and Atton a quick Juma Shooter.

"You drink?" Atton asked her.

"Only on Nar Shaddaa and when Taris was still around," Chitari shrugged. "Couple other cantina's but they aren't as good."

Atton laughed. "You think that Nar Shaddaa as a good Cantina?"

"Not people wise, but drinking wise? Yep, second best that I've ever had."

"What's the first?"

"Tarisian Ale," Chitari's eyes sparkled as she said the words.

"You sure are something you know that?" Atton laughed.

"Completely," Chitari said. "Name's Chitari," she held out her hand to shake Atton's.

"Atton, Atton Rand," Atton shook her hand and then Chitari went and grabbed the two shots.

"Here you go," she handed Atton one.

"Thanks," Atton looked confused.

"It's gonna be a long night. You're gonna wanna drink that," Chitari said and she downed her shooter quickly before setting twenty credits on the counter.

Atton quickly drank his shooter and began to dig around for some credits in his pockets.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me," Chitari said, patting Atton's shoulder. She saw Teneniel coming back. "What I would worry about is your eyes falling out of your head."

"What? Why?"

Chitari pointed in the direction of Teneniel. "That's why."

Atton's jaw dropped a little.

"Perfect!" the twi'lek beamed. "That is absolutely perfect! Let's go see my master right now!"

"Atton, give me your jacket," Teneniel said quickly.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Atton asked.

"Becauseif you don't I'll kick you ass that's why," Teneniel replied.

"In that thing? Go right ahead," Atton said, staring her up and down.

Chitari shook her head. "Atton, give her the damned jacket."

After a minute, Atton gave in and gave Teneniel the jacket. "Don't think I'm happy about this though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N There you go! Long chapter for you! Review please!**

**--FFTS--**


	11. Nar Shaddaa

**He's Come Back Chapter 11**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chitari walked back to the ship. She was _not _planning to go into the Jek Jek Tarr and kill herself, if not by the toxic fumes, then by the exchange. She saw a whole bunch of Trandosians at the ship and she stepped back. There was no way she was gonna fight her way through right now. She took a deep breath and stepped forwards again.

One Trandosian came up to her. "Who are you?" he hissed. "Is this your ship? If it is, prepare to die."

"It's not my ship, I was looking for somebody else, sorry," Chitari used a mind trick on him and she stepped backwards to walk away. There was also no way that she was going to turn her back to slavers.

She stopped when she hit a door. She quickly opened it and found herself at a swoop track. "What in the..." she looked around. Unlike most swoop tracks, this one had few people in it.

She wasn't up for a swoop race, and there was no way in the galaxy that she was going to fight her way through to get the bike.

Chitari sighed and went back to the cantina for another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours, and many drinks later, Chitari headed back to the ship. She heard gun fire coming from inside and she saw all the dead slaver bodies around.

She stood outside with a refugee for a while, just talking. Her words slurred a little bit, but that was no problem for her since her Jedi training kept her mind alert still.

Finally the gunfire stopped and about seven slavers rushed off the ship and ran out of sight.

Chitari thanked the refugee and then went to the ship. As she stepped on, she saw a woman with a red lightsaber attacking Teneniel. Chitari stayed in the shadows until the woman chased Teneniel past her.

That was when Chitari fired. She hit the woman in the back with a single shot from her blaster pistol, giving Teneniel enough time to stop the woman from attacking again.

The lightsaber snapped and the woman fell to the ground holding it. "My lightsaber... you have broken it... I yield, master. My life for yours."

"I will not harm you," Teneniel leaned down beside her.

Chitari walked away from all the action. The exile had no need for her help any more. She went to the cockpit and saw that the door was sealed.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" she heard muffled voices through the thick door.

Chitari wondered for a moment if she should just leave the door locked. She heard more muffled voices. Finally, she opened the door.

Atton lunged at her, before realizing who she was. Chitari stepped out of the way as he was jumping at her and she watched as he fell to the ground.

"You fool," Kreia criticized. "Go and see if our companion is alright or if she needs aid."

Atton got up, grumbling.

Chitari chuckled and shook her head. "Are you all okay?" she asked, looking down at the small droid.

"Beep beep bwooo," he said angrily.

"I couldn't agree more," Chitari laughed.

* * *

**Two days later:**

Chitari frowned. Everybody was outside, listening to a message that a local Exchange boss had sent. Everybody except her that is.

They still didn't trust her, and that was frustrating. She crouched at the top of the docking ramp and listened in on their conversation anyways.

"Do you think I should go right away?" Teneniel asked, glancing around at her friends.

"I think that it could be important. As long as you're wary of where you are going," Kreia told her.

"I'm going to the Jek Jek Tarr… that's where we found the captain of that Lunar… something… ship right?" Teneniel asked.

"Yes," Kreia nodded.

"Good, then I know where it is," Teneniel checked for her lightsaber. "Damn," she mumbled. "I left it on the ship," she turned and walked back to the ship.

As soon as Chitari heard steps coming, she rushed back down the hall to her quarters muttering different profanities along the way.

She jumped on her bunk and grabbed the book she had been reading for the last little while.

Teneniel walked into the quarters that they shared. She saw Chitari lying on the bunk. "Sorry we didn't let you come out there. Kreia said it wouldn't be a good idea for some reason, and I trust her."

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't if I were you," Chitari replied, looking up at Teneniel.

"Why not?" Teneniel asked. "She's been helping me, ever since Peragus. She's a wonderful teacher."

"I just wouldn't trust her," Chitari looked down at the book again.

"Well that's your opinion I suppose, but I trust her," Teneniel grabbed her lightsaber and left the room. Chitari sat up and tossed the book aside. She hadn't even been reading it. She crawled off the bed and sat cross-legged on the floor and began to meditate.

Chitari meditated for a few hours, uninterrupted.

* * *

**A/N I finally know where this story is going! It's either going to be a trilogy or a sequel. If it is a trilogy, the three stories are going to be: **

**He's Come Back**

**She's Come Back**

**Welcoming Home**

**And if it's a sequel it will only be 1 and 3 of those titles.**

**I need your guy's opinion though! It's up to you whether you want a trilogy or sequel! **

**Thanks!**

**-S-D-**


End file.
